


100 Themes - Xerox

by mythic0wings



Category: Original Work
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Gen, Replication series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythic0wings/pseuds/mythic0wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 100 themes challenge based about my original character Xerox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 - Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted February 28th, 2012

The first time that they met, the first time both of them were fully conscious, Kisono had no idea about what he was supposed to do. This being, this child, whose legs and waist were covered in brown scales and whose eyes -bright red- almost seemed to glow, just stared at him. Silently expecting something, some form of contact. Tangled patches of dark green hair lay in mass on the child's thin shoulders and he sees now just how thin he is. He cannot see the child's bones but his body (already that of a ten or twelve year old's) is gangly, as if it has been made to grown very tall in a short amount of time. Even the being's tail is thin, despite the coal black spikes that line it, something pulls at his chest and with a slight shock he realizes its pity. Forcing himself to breath deeply he kneels next to the bed the child no, Xerox, rests on he speaks to Xerox for the first time. "I'm Kisono Keisu, I will take care of you." To him, his words are a bit empty but some firmness remains in his voice.

He is caught off guard when Xerox smiles and answers simply, "Mama. Mama."

Still so unsure how to handle this situation Kisono swallows past the lump in his throat and answers. "Yes, I am... Mama." Little did he know how much the child would become attached to that title.


	2. 2 - Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted February 25th, 2013

**Storge – affection**

Xerox lounged on a long, plush couch with his eyes gently closed and fingers absently running through the short coat of the dog on his chest. The dog had been Shawn's idea, a friend for Athena so that she would have some sort of companionship besides their small family. But as protective it was over her, the herding creature had become quite taken to Xerox as well. Cuddling and playing and nipping in its frequent bouts of energy when Athena was too ill to get out of bed. From a small pup it had grown into a stocky and athletic and intelligent dog. Its steel blue fur ticked with white where black or brown splotches did not cover its body. As much as a pest the creature could be at times, he was hard pressed to say that he did not like, or even love, the dog when it came down to it. After all, it was a very affectionate breed.

**Philia – friendship**

In school Xerox was not one to make many friends, both in concern for his past and the physical differences brought on by that past. Already so much taller than his fellow students those he did bond with were held close to his heart. Their platonic relationships giving him new and often exciting experiences despite the mundane nature. He did not care that he could count them on hand, only that they wanted to be in his company of their own violation. It only made him happier that he was able to retain these friendships even after High School when they went to universities and he stayed back to fully take on the lessons waiting for him.

**Eros – romance**

Xerox hadn't truly known what an honest-to-god relationship was until he had known her for six years. That kinship that felt just that much deeper than the ones he felt toward Tori or Inu or even Father. It wasn't just enjoying her company or her touch, it was wanting it, longing for it. The uncertainties that weren't there before causing him to wonder what she thought of him and if he actually wanted to know. Before long he found more and more reasons to spend time in her company despite the still bad temper and general dislike of being around others. The others would tease him for it but he just brushed it off because what they said ultimately didn't matter if she wasn't the one that said it.

**Agape – unconditional love**

Xerox never understood much about the phrase "unconditional love" despite having grown up surrounded by it. Perhaps it was the reason he did not understand it. When one grew up being loved, how did they know what it felt like to have that love be questioned or turned away. All he knew was that he couldn't get enough to the many different tastes of love and particularly enjoyed how happy it was to just have everyone -children and pets included- crowded in the living space and laughing and smiling. Each growing up in their own way and finding out for themselves just how it was to be filled with such love that it never wavered. No matter how much they snapped at each other or pushed or shoved, when it came down to it, they would be at each others back. Helping them get back to their feet and patch a broken heart if it was needed.


	3. 3 - Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted February 20th, 2013

It stabbed at his eyes behind closed lids, electing a groan from Xerox as he rolled over to bury his face into his pillow. Someone had already come into his room to open the curtains it seemed though for whatever reason they didn't wake him. Arching his back in a stretch he rolled up to sit on his feet, a hand coming up to rub his eyes now that they had adjusted to the light filling his room. Twisting to look behind him he took in the motes of dust floating in front of the window. Caught in the rays of the morning sun streaming through the window. Climbing out of his bed he trudged over the window and took hold of the curtains debating closing them even though he was already awake.

Shadows glided past him as clouds drifted across the sun, blocking the light into his room and stealing the warmth from his skin. Blinking he turned his gaze to the sky and stared at the shafts of light bursting through gapes in the cloud cover. Their beams pale washes of light in an otherwise gray morning. Xerox dropped his hands from the curtains and turned away, deciding to leave them open that day as it seemed the weather was doing a good job of dampening the bright light already.


	4. 4 - Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted July 11th, 2012

The window shut, curtains drawn, all lights turned off. His room was dark as he sat up in his bed. Trembling and clutching his legs to his chest. Cooling down his necklace presses against his skin. Blinking as he pulls himself from the dream that had woken him. It had been so vivid he had checked himself for wounds on his stomach, right arm and left leg. He was whole. Then a shaft of light creeps into his room and two people peer into his room. Inu, looking tired but restless, and Sylph who looks very irritated in her borrowed pajamas that are several inches too short on her.

Inu pushes the taller hybrid into the room after one look inside. Ignoring her heated gaze in his half-awake state he quickly shuts the door behind Sylph.

Sylph turns back to Xerox and pauses. She sighs but walks over and settles beside him on the bed. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders to pull him right up to her side. Saying nothing and only using her other hand to rub the spot behind his ear that's strangely comforting. He does not even have to speak of what scared him so bad as she seems to understand all too well.


	5. 5 - Seeking Solace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted February 28th, 2012

Xerox wakes up panting, looking about hastily as if the towering creatures in his dreams had followed him to the waking realm. At this time of night he knows that Mama will not be there, beside his bed but instead leaning over papers he did not understand. So he rolled over hoping, to see Mama at his desk where Mama would do his work. Wanting him, willing him, to be there. At the sight that greets him causes a tentative word to tumble from his lips, "Mama...?"

Kisono stirs at the name he has regretfully tagged upon himself. Groaning at the stiffness in his back and neck he shifts to look back at Xerox. Fear fills the child's eyes but his call is too soft to just be for attention. Standing up he went to the side of the bed and sat down. Xerox curled up around him, the boy's arms around his waist. Leaning forward ever so slightly he rubs Xerox's back. Letting the child weep silently from his nightmares until he fell asleep. Something he has regrettably grown accustomed too. Xerox's nightmares were surprisingly often and it worried him that the child had so many. He did notice that they were always about the same thing though, massive beasts that flew and breathed flame. Dragons.


	6. 6 - Break Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted April 12th, 2012

All he could think of, standing there, a backpack in his hand, looking back at the large house he had lived in since just after his first birthday, was that he would miss it. As much as he had claimed he hated it and that it was stuffy, it was where his father had raised him and taught him how to properly interact with others. A wry smile on his face at the memories he laughed lightly. Casting his eyes toward the darkening sky instead he crouched down opening his wings wide. For now it was time to let his son and his daughter live here until they chose to leave. Mountain ranges were no places to bring teenagers to live for perhaps hundreds of years. No, now it was time for Sylph and him to live purely on their own. No one else around them and the sky holding out open arms. A flick of his tail and then he launched himself into the air. Beating down large, webbed wings and shooting upward. Wind pushing his hair back and the serpentine shape of his partner winding through the atmosphere above him. Now they would be alone and in that isolation they could really be the dragons they portrayed. Passing on legends and myths to keep the lore of magic alive in all of the world.


	7. 7 - Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 29th, 2012

Xerox opened his mouth, accepting the fork guided inside to he could eat something spongy and light on the end. Removing the fork from his mouth he slowly chewed what he thought was a cake. It was so light, layering the flavors of cinnamon and sugar over his tongue while sickly sweet icing added that extra umph of flavor to the bite.

  _This must be it when they talk about Heaven._ Xerox thought, smiling at the lingering taste of sweetness in his mouth.

 "Alright kid, next bite." Yakekoge said somewhere in front of him.

 Xerox opened his mouth readily, waiting for another bite of the mystery treat. It was his turn for Blind Taste Test Night when they all -minus the eater- would practice their cooking skills. As Kisono wasn't around sometimes due to business and they couldn't order out (it had been a terrible mess last time) they all had to learn to cook. Or rather some of them wouldn't learn unless others were until it ended up being everyone. Closing his mouth around the spoon in his mouth he let the food settle on his tongue for a moment. Behind the blindfold his eyes watered.

 His tongue was on fire! Letting out a muffled whine he hurriedly swallowed and opened his mouth to fan it with his hand. From Heaven straight to Hell. "Meanie! Too hot!"

 "Hey that was my dish idiot! See if I let you have my Monsters!" Inu huffed off to his right.

 Accepting the glass placed into his hand Xerox put it to his lips and drank greedily. Cool milk took away the burning sensation and soon the glass was empty.

 "He drinks a lot..." Hebi mused to his left.

 "He eats a lot too, I think he ate both his and my share of Tori's cake." Yakekoge's voice quipped.

 "You never eat it anyway." Tori said somewhere close to Hebi.

 Xerox panted lightly from having his tongue scalded by the food and lifted up the blind fold. Spotting the serving of curry, a reddish-orange sauce over white rice, and shot a glare at Inu. "That was terrible!"

 "No peeking idiot." Inu shot back, leaning back in his chair.

 Yakekoge, who was sitting on the table, picked up the plate and took a bite himself. His brows shot up as he swallowed the food in his mouth and turned to his twin. "Who stuck a stick up your butt today? This is my kind of cooking, the stuff you make in a bad mood."

 "Idiot took my lunch instead of his." Was all the explanation Inu offered.

 "That was me." Hebi stated calmly, her hand raised beside her shoulder. "I switched lunched because I was tired of yogurt and fruit. Ham, turkey, and roast beef sandwiches sounded better."

 Inu blinked, silent for almost an entire minute before glancing at Xerox and saying under his breath. "'m sorry..."


	8. 8 - Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 14th, 2012

Xerox tilted his head at the TV screen while behind him Mommy had to put a hand to his mouth to stifle his laughter even as a tint of red appeared on his cheeks. Lifting his eyes to the gray haired man his brow furrowed at the older man's shoulder's shook. "What's so funny?" He asked with a light pout.

Kisono took a deep breath as he patted Xerox on the head. "When you get older you'll understand." He said in a tone that did not allow for argument, the dragon child only pouting harder and turning away in a huff. Now muttering to himself about being old enough and other small notions. Releasing a sigh the man shook his head, all things would make sense in time he supposed.


	9. 9 - Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 4th, 2012

Smooth leather of the steering wheel rested under his fingertips. The small car rolling through the back roads on a place he was vaguely familiar with but didn't bother to name it. Xerox breathed deeply, opening his window and cracking all the others. Glad to take the short, but relaxing drive by himself. Only gently guiding the car to keep it on track as he followed the usual path. Autumn leaves littering the road and drifting lazily in the wind. Soon enough he would have to return to the slowly-growing city and the noise and the habits of those who lived around him. His neighbors had firm routines, ones that he picked up on quickly and made note of. At the moment, he chose not to worry about other people, seeking only to relax.


	10. 10 - Breathe Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 15th, 2012

He waits with bated breath, unwilling to speak for he is waiting for some sort of news. Be it good or bad though he prays for good. It has been quiet for nearly half a minute but he cannot approach those plain double doors. No, he was being denied entry until it was deemed safe. Female dragons were quite protective of their young, especially when newly borne. So this was precaution but still he did not want to be separated from her. He had to _know_ that she, no, they were okay. That they were healthy. Then the doors opened and he felt his muscles relax, breathing again when he noticed the little upward twitch of a smile. Both were fine, nothing besides that mattered. Not even the all-too-quiet air around him. They were alive and he would keep it that way.


End file.
